That one weakness
by Tenten Amakudari
Summary: Today was not like no ordinary sparring day for Tenten and Neji. Because Tenten was confident she would defeat him, and she knew exactly how to finally declare a victory over him.


Miharu: Alrighty! I love NejiTen with a passion. So, as you would expect...this is my first Naruto one-shot fic! Enjoy!

* * *

Riiing! Riiing! Riiing! A hand shot out from under the covers to silence the alarm clock that was just ASKING for bloody murder. TenTen rose from the covers and began to fix herself. Tenten picked out her normal, every day clothes: a simple pink Chinese shirt with gold buttons on it and simple, navy blue pants. She neatly tied up her hair into two Chinese buns and put on her metal forehead protector.

After putting on her blue ninja shoes, she glanced at her alarm clock. It was only five o' clock in the morning. _'At least an hour before I go spar with Neji again.' _TenTen thought grimly.  
_'Why am I awake at this hour, anyway? Oh yeah...to practice a technique. I watched Naruto perform Sexy no Jutsu carefully yesterday, and that didn't work on him. But I'll make it work. I'll make it work for ME. Just you watch, Neji Hyuuga. You're in for an interesting match...'_

An hour later, TenTen, Lee and Neji waited for Gai-sensei to arrive at their normal training spot. As soon as it reached six o' clock, Tenten muttered, "Here they come."

And just like that, Gai-sensei appeared out the forest of trees. Lee ran to him with tears streaming from his eyes. Gai embraced him with open eyes, tears pouring as well.

"Leeeeeeeeeee!"

"Gai-senseeeeiiiii!"

"Leeeeeeee!"

"Gai-senseeiiii!"

"Leeeeeeee!"

"Gai-senseeeiii!"

As soon as they were both shouting each other's names with booming loud voices, a sunset background with waves crashing behind them appeared, even though the sun was beginning to rise, and even when they were NOWHERE near a body of water. After that, Gai-sensei cleared his throat.

"Today is another day of training! I have dedicated myself to bringing out the inner youth of my students! Thus, all three of you shall do 1,000 pushups, 2000 situps, and 500 laps around Konoha! Any questions?" Gai-sensei grinned, his teeth shining with a large PING!

Neji did not skip a beat. "That shall be applied to Lee. It is today where I spar with TenTen again."

Gai-sensei did not refuse him, like many times before. "Of course! I shall gladly oblige! Make me proud by showing each other the fruits of thy knowledge. Come Lee, our training begins!"

After a few minutes of watching Lee and Gai-sensei disappear into the horizion, all was quiet. TenTen and Neji did not speak to each other. They both glanced into each other's eyes with the indication of the fiery will to fight. After that silent greeting, the sparring began.

TenTen wasted no time and pulled out her scroll. Biting her finger, she smeared the blood onto the scroll. "Kusari Fuubou!"

She summoned a Chain Wind Staff. Instead of throwing it, she lunged at Neji and threw it at him. Neji smirked. This was typical of his teammate, a weapons master.  
"Hakke Hyuaku Nijuha Sho!" (Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms)  
He began to gather up his chakra and pushed the thrown weapon back at TenTen.

TenTen merely put her hands behind her back, made some handseals and silently performed Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Shadow Clones). Then, she quickly used Kawamiri no Jutsu (Art of Substitution) to replace herself as the kunai in one of the bunshin clone's hands. The weapon silently collided with the ground as the TenTen clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Acting quickly, Neji activated his Byakugan. All but one of the bunshin clones of TenTen attacked him.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" (Divination Field: Sixty-four strikes)

All of the bunshin clones disappeared quickly. Neji snuck up behind her and used his Sixty-four strikes technique at her. As Neji struck each of her pressure points, TenTen grimly regretted not thinking quickly enough to stand in the exact area of his blind spot. Even as she was getting attacked, she knew better than to allow Neji to get to all of her pressure points. TenTen struggled to twist her body here and there, so as to make Neji's palms miss some of the points. Neji smirked as her body went flying and crashed into the ground.

"Give up. Today will end up with you losing to me again."

TenTen growled. "I haven't even gotten started."

Neji only shook his head as TenTen summoned more weapons from her scrolls. Tonfas, Bo staffs, nunchakus...you name it. All were thrown at him or were attacking him directly at a dangerously close range. Neji had to admit, she had gotten stronger.

A few times, he had gotten slight bruises and cuts from underestimating (like always) her ability as a weapons mistress. Even so, Neji was still confident he could win. He had known, from his experiences with her as a teammate, about her weaknesses and strengths. Obviously, he was using them against her.

The battle raged on longer, and Neji was growing tired of TenTen's stubborn will to surrender. He was getting tired of having to put up with a long battle that would rage on for hours until she no longer had the stamina to continue on.

Neji wouldn't have wanted that----he secretly had feelings for his teammate, and he did not want to have to put up with the guilt of having overworked her to find she would have to rest for about two days or so. The last time it happened, Neji's guilt was slowly gnawing at his heart and worrying him to the point where Neji began to enter a state of denial until she returned two days later.

Neji decided to finish this battle, here and now. "Hakke Hyaku Nijūha shō!"

Neji regretted having to do this, but it would the job. Soon, Neji had attacked most of her pressure points in about one hundred twenty-eight times. He had decided to soften the blows so as to not kill her, but to the point where her body would be damaged so much, she would have to surrender. Her body was, again, sent flying, but this time, began to skid across the ground. Neji worried as the rocky, hard ground began to cut up some parts of her skin. He bit his lip when he noticed that she was bleeding in several different areas of her body.

Even through all the excrutiating pain she had gone through today, she managed to find what little energy she had to manage to stand up. Neji was now amazed at her, but was also irritated as well. She had a strong will; very similar to his. He stood there patiently, trying to get her to throw in the towel with one of his "infamous" talks.

"I will not offer to you again, TenTen. Surrender now, and I will spare you pain. Remember what happened last time? Your body had suffered too much to take much more strain from my blows. If your body keeps taking damaging blows like that, you will be soon useless. You would not be able to fight properly and have to be unemployed from being a kunoichi. Do what is wisest. Give yourself some rest." Neji said, unaware of how soft was becoming at each sentence.

TenTen smiled. "Oh no. Don't spout off that nonsense with me. Thanks for your oddly generous offer, but I can handle myself fine. Today...I will win."

Neji smirked for about the thousandth time today. "Really? And how do you suppose you will win?"

TenTen grinned. She furiously began to make handseals. "Sexy no Jutsu!"

Neji sweatdropped. He thought TenTen had known him well enough to know that a perverted technique would not defeat him so easily! Carried away by his over confidence, he breezily glanced in TenTen's direction. What he saw was not a blond modified version of Naruto or any modified version of a shinobi. What he saw was TenTen. Her hair was down, her busts were huge and she was winking flirtatiously.

"Oh, Neji-kun..." TenTen cooed, knowing that Neji was being affected. Thank goodness the Hyuuga, like most guys, had some hormones that go wild.

Neji tried to fight it. He was about to fall into the trance, but he managed not to be seduced. TenTen, however, knew that if he could evade one, he would not be able to evade more. So naturally...

"Harem no Jutsu!" Instead of one sexy looking TenTen, there were thousands surrounding Neji trying to hug him. Neji could not take it anymore. He had surrendered to the perverted technique he thought he could easily avoid. Neji began to get a nosebleed, then fainted from the lack of blood. Neji lay defeated in a pool of blood. TenTen put her feet over his body and made a "peace" sign.

"I told you I could defeat him!" TenTen shouted to the bushes.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura clapped and revealed themselves from the bushes. Ino had been taking pictures.

"This is news! Hyuuga's other weakness: TenTen in sexy form!" Sakura triumphantly yelled.

Even Hinata was impressed. "Oh...congratulations, TenTen! Don't forget to thank Naruto-kun for inventing that perverted jutsu!"

TenTen smirked. "I won't forget."

* * *

News soon spread that Neji had been defeated by the Sexy no Jutsu technique. Many guys attempted to defeat him that way, but failed miserably. Neji was thankful that the four girls kept the secret of how he was defeated by Naruto's perverted art. Otherwise, Jiraiya would approach TenTen and ask her to be a model for the next hentai book he would release. If she refused, well, he'll just peek at her at the bathhouse. Neji twitched at this thought. Only **_HE _**was allowed to peek at her at the bathhouse!

Neji sighed thankfully. One of these days, he would admit to TenTen his feelings. But not now.

* * *

**_Review please! _**I need to hear others' thoughts on this. I thought this was a very weak plot with a very weak idea to it...oh well. 


End file.
